All The Time You Need
by FallennAngel
Summary: Dougie thinks everything is perfect with him and Harry..but one night everything changes...and who is there to help? Rated M for language. One-shot.


_All The Time You Need_

The fans screams still rang in my ears as my band mates and I left the stage.  
It was a great night. The sky had been, and still is, clear. As the sun began to go to sleep, stars blinked, slowly waking from their slumber.  
The concert had been one of our best, I was still on a high from the whole thing.  
As soon as I was down the stairs and in the back room, I spun around.

My eyes landed on the hair of a certain drummer, and I ran to him.  
I saw a smile flicker onto his lips, my smile only growing.

"Wasn't it great Haz? A perfect night!" I wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms looped around mine loosely as well.  
"It was pretty good, Doug!" He replied.  
I stretched up and locked my lips with his.  
It was odd, I thought his kiss wasn't as strong as usual. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.  
'He's just tried..' I thought to myself.

When Harry broke the kiss, making it short, I was more confused.  
I noticed that Danny and Tom had just walked in.  
'He's never been embarrassed before...' All I did was push those thoughts away as well.  
This night was to perfect to wreck.

I stretched my arms, slowly waking up. I noticed Harry wasn't in bed, and then it hit me.  
Harry didn't even come to bed last night.  
'It means nothing Dougie..calm down.' I thought to myself.

I looked over at my clock and realized it was already 11am. I didn't know I had slept in so late.  
I heard a noise coming from the floor above me, so I casually wandered up there.  
Following the noise, I discovered it was Tom's room.  
I grinned.  
Finally Tom. Took you long enough.

I began to head back downstairs since I had heard the front door shut.  
Then I heard the worst thing ever.

Tom moaning Harry's name.

Then Harry moaning Tom's name.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I had to have imagined it. But no. It happened again.

Then my anger took over. I was vivid.

I marched over to Tom's room and threw the door open.  
The room went silent as the door slammed against the wall.

Tom and Harry both looked over at me, guilt all over their faces.

"Fuck you."

That's all I said before spinning around and heading for the stairs.  
I heard footsteps behind me as I walked into the living room.

"Doug." He put his hand on my shoulder. He actually put his fucking cheating hand on my shoulder.

I whirled around.

"Don't 'Doug' me! Your a fucking ass! You were cheating on me. How long, huh, Harry? How fucking long!" I yelled at him.

He looked at the ground.

"You stupid wimp."

Silence.

"About a month Dougie.." I heard Tom say from behind Harry.

I leaned around Harry, and looked at Tom.

I felt no anger, or hate, towards Tom. He probably tried to resist. But I know how charming Harry is. I walked over to the older, blonde boy.

"I don't hate or blame you Tom." I said quietly, looking him in the eyes. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

I turned back around to face the lying bastard. He was still standing there, looking at his feet.

"You." I said walking towards him.  
"You, I hate. You're nothing to me any more." I paused as he finally looked up.  
"I loved you Harry! So much, that it hurt..." My voice was shaky.  
"But it didn't hurt as much as this." I finished, turning around.

I saw Danny standing there, eyes wide. His hair was plastered to his face, so I assumed he had been on his daily run.  
I heard both Tom and Harry leave the living room.  
And that's when my dam broke, and the tears came streaming down my cheeks.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and lead me to the couch.  
Despite just finishing a run, Danny still smelt as good as ever.

I didn't know how long we sat there for, but finally I lifted my head off his shoulders.  
I looked into Danny's eyes, and I felt him rub away tears from my left cheek.

"Your strong Dougie, you'll get better. I know you will." He said softly, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Will you help me? Be there to pick me up when I fall?" My voice cracked.

"Always Dougie.." He trailed off. He averted his eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" He mumbled.

"Of course." Danny was my best friend, how could I say no?

"I...I love you. And have since you first auditioned." I was speechless.  
Danny then leaned in and kissed me.  
It felt so right. I kissed him back, and began to cry.  
After we broke our kiss, Danny wiped the tears off my face again.

"You need to give me some time. But I think I like you..maybe love you. But its still too soon to tell. Can you wait for me?" I asked timidly.  
Danny looked me in the eyes.

"I'll give you all the time you need." His eyes held nothing but honesty.  
He whispered one last time as we hugged again.

"All the time you need..."

* * *

A/N: So this story has been burning a hole in my notebook for a couple months now..I am such a huge Pones fan haha...I have nothing against Tom or Harry, it just worked. Leave something nice please =)

-FallennAngel


End file.
